1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is in the general area of scholastic physical education and the development of game sports The instant invention relates to a game device and associated game system that may be used on a playing field, court or gymnasium floor, for the immediate purpose of scoring points but with the ultimate objective of body development and consequently improving health. The invention further relates more specifically to an apparatus for catching, holding, cradling and subsequently projecting a non-inflated game ball. The structure of the game ball manipulating device allows for great maneuverability by a user and employs both hands equally.
The game system of the instant invention employs a two handed, ball manipulating apparatus of such a design as to allow the ball to be launched and retrieved from any and all arm positions such as forehanded, backhanded, underhanded or overhanded. The user grasps hand grips positioned one each at the bottom extremity of the sling bars, well below all of the sling-to-bar attachments positioned at the opposite, or upper, end of said sling bars.
The game system develops ambidexterity, eye to hands coordination, and therefore requires a ball hurling and retrieving apparatus which is non-complex, yet highly versatile, and capable of scooping the ball from the ground without releasing the hands from the handle grips. It also requires a sling device capable of hurling the ball fairly accurately to considerable distances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, slings have been employed as weapons to hurl solid objects. These were generally single handed double sided thongs which were whirled around the head with one side subsequently released. Forked sticks held in one hand while employing the other hand to draw an elastic band were commonplace boyhood possessions of yesteryear.
Relatively little attention seems to have been given to game devices or systems involving two-handed sport slings. Various game devices and systems involving balls that are pushed, struck, kicked, batted or simply thrown by hand have received most attention and are plentiful.
Our review of the more recent prior art in the design of sport slings have located several U.S. Patents, namely U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,183, issued 11/1980 to Stephen and the patents cited therein, namely U.S. Pats. No. 1,551,459 issued 8/1925 to Blakoe, Class 272/137, 1,989,184 issued 1/1935 to Maryfield et al., Class 273/95 R, and 3,342,491 issued 9/1967 to Padovani, Class 273/96 R.
An examination of the prior art cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,183 reveals that in all cases the sling material is attached to the handles in such a manner that the operator's handgrips are positioned substantially in line with the mesh material when pulled out flat so as to propel the ball. Without the benefit of any extended leverage beyond arms length, the flight of the ball is thereby limited as to velocity and distance.
Again, the above cited prior art does not reveal any means for attaching the holding, catching, cradling and projecting portion of a game ball throwing apparatus to elongated bars that permit rotation of the bars around their long axis through an arc of 360 degrees. The omission of this means for attaching in the prior art impedes the full freedom of use of the sling apparatus such as is achieved in the use of a tennis racket in the game of tennis wherein the racket handle is rotatable in the hands.
Again, the above cited prior art does not reveal the use of restraining shock cords affixed to rings which rings are attached at their opposite ends to elongated bars and which rings further allow for free rotation thereof relative to said bars. This omission of the restraining elastic cords precludes the use of a sling apparatus which can scoop the ball up from the ground or properly cradle the ball during play.
In the Stephens patent, recognition is given of the need to "cradle" or center the ball in the sling for accuracy in hurling. To accomplish this "centering", an open hole of smaller diameter than the ball is provided in the center of the sling mesh but this Stephens design feature does not provide a cradle "lip" which enables the ball to remain cradled or to be rapidly scooped up off the ground during the "heat" of play.
To summarize, the prior art does not reveal means of, first, extended leverage of the hurling apparatus beyond arms length, second, for properly rotating the sling around the sling handlebars or vice versa (to prevent twisting or wrapping of the sling relative to the bars) and, third, properly scoop and cradle the ball during violent and rapid movements.
Due largely to the above omissions and limitations, the prior art in the field of sport sling inventions does not appear to have disclosed either a game system or a non-complex, easily assembled, game ball sling design qualifying for use in seriously competitive team sports games.